


intermezzo

by trixiechick



Series: Happy Household Club [27]
Category: Free!
Genre: Biting, Licking, Light BDSM, M/M, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Rin take a break and wait for Haru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	intermezzo

**Author's Note:**

> part of the [Happy Household Club](http://archiveofourown.org/series/53603). it's probably been a while since there was a sex part, right?? this sorta counts...

His tongue pushed up against the inside of Makoto's thigh, until he reached the crotch, and then he rubbed his chin against Makoto's balls. At that point, though, all Makoto could do was groan, deep and loud and emanating from the pit of his belly.

Rin smirked. "I bet you have another go in you."

Makoto looked up, as much as he could in his simple restraints, and he smirked, Rin could definitely tell that he was smirking. "We told Haru we'd wait for him."

" _He's_ the one who's late," Rin pouted, and then he went back to his dessert feast. He licked around the tip of Makoto's cock, and then ran his tongue up the length. He'd pretty much cleaned Makoto entirely, but it didn't hurt to be sure. He nuzzled the short hair at the base of the cock, and the moved up to nibble at Makoto's taut underbelly. "Where is he, anyway?" Rin mused.

Makoto groaned, and his body stretched and tried to turn. "Ah, mmm, well, something about a baby... something... otter, maybe... distress..."

"Mama Haru will take care of that baby," Rin said in a funny voice, and Makoto laughed. Rin used his teeth on Makoto's belly button. 

"Lucky otter baby," Makoto drawled in response, and Rin laughed.

"Hey, have we ever thought about piercing your belly button?" Rin wiggled his eyebrows, and bit down a bit harder.

Makoto yelped cutely, still laughing. "Well, I think _you've_ thought about it. Remember, Haru put his foot down about piercings... said it might keep us out of some pools..."

"We're about to get our own pool," Rin sighed. "When was the last time you were at the house? They've laid the tiles in the pool."

"I know, thank god," Makoto squirmed. "Haru was getting really obnoxious about it, wondering... when they were going to..." Makoto drifted off, sounding not at all upset at Haru.

"Yeah, I think he musta said something to the workers, because the kitchen still doesn't have a floor, even," Rin laughed. He moved up Makoto's body, laying himself over Makoto's lower half. He licked the clamp on Makoto's right nipple, and then exhaled on it. "Of course, if we're piercing something..."

Makoto groaned and shifted and his belly moved up even with Rin on it and his eyes rolled back in pleasure. "Oh, damn..."

"I wonder if I could do this myself? How hard could it be, really?" Rin pondered, flicking the clamp with his tongue thoughtfully.

"Oh, yes," Makoto laughed, squirming still. "How hard? Needle... going through delicate and sensitive flesh... nah, that can't be hard..." Makoto's eyes were watching Rin, and they were beautiful, sparkling and emerald and they made Rin feel poetic and romantic and...

"I'll find a _how to_ on the internet. This'll be fun. We gotta do it in time for it to be healed before our pool," Rin said solemnly. _Their pool_ was practically a holy idea. At least to Haru, so therefore they were all starting to think of it that way.

"Haru..." Makoto moaned weakly.

"Yeah, yeah, Haru doesn't like piercings. But he's never seen your pierced nipples! Might change his mind. Anyway, you let Nagisa pierce your ear in college," Rin pouted. Nagisa shouldn't be allowed to do things to Makoto's body that _he_ wasn't allowed to do.

"Well, that was..." Makoto made a cute pouty face, and closed his eyes, his body straining. "Anyway, Haru... didn't like it when I wore 'em, so I... I stopped putting it in, and... I think the hole closed up..." Makoto sighed.

"That happens with holes when you don't put stuff in 'em," Rin teased, playing with Makoto's lips.

"Oh, are you afraid that's going to happen to you?" Makoto teased, lifting his hips to rub his still limp cock against Rin's ass.

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" Rin laughed. "We've been so goddamned busy. Shopping and packing and tournaments and extra shifts..." He sucked on Makoto's left nipple, clamp and all. Makoto had been working nearly nonstop. He'd been picking up patients from his coworker who was moving. They needed the money, but. Haru had been working until closing every day for about a month. It wasn't conducive to an active sex life.

"That reminds me, the guy is coming to pick up the couch tomorrow," Makoto moaned.

" _What_ reminded you of that?" Rin blinked. He'd been sucking on Makoto's nipple! His groin was on top of Makoto's! Makoto should _not_ have been thinking of couches!

"You said... busy!" Makoto laughed at how outraged Rin was.

"Wait, pick _up_ the couch? I don't understand, I thought we just _bought_ the couch. Shouldn't he be dropping _off_ the couch?" Rin frowned. That had been the hardest decision. Their new living room was basically the size of their entire apartment. They couldn't afford to fully furnish it right away, but they needed a big, useful couch, then, to make the room usable.

"Yeah, the old one, in the other room?" Makoto smiled at him.

Damn, Makoto was a sexy smiler.

"Wait..." Rin furrowed his brow. And then his phone beeped. "Ah, that'll be Haru, shit, we're gonna be in trouble," Rin snickered. Actually, they should have waited, but...

Damn, it had been too long.

Rin swiped his phone's screen and looked at the message. "Ah... he's got to stay the night with the baby seal. Not otter, seal. He's really worried."

"Oh, no..." Makoto leaned up, concerned. "Does he need us to bring him anything?"

"I'm asking now," Rin hit send. He stared at the phone, willing Haru's reply to come in. He hadn't expected the baby to be in _that_ much distress. And Haru was taking care of the baby while they were having sex without him... Haru's reply popped on the screen. "His boss just went to get it. Dinner, that is."

"Tell him we'll bring him breakfast," Makoto leaned back.

"Yeah," Rin agreed as he typed. It only took a few heartbeats after that for Haru's reply to come in. Rin turned the phone to show Makoto. "Look, he's so loquacious." 

Makoto grinned at the heart Haru had texted. "Aw, he loves us."

"That he does," Rin replied with a double kissy face, and then he set his phone down. "We're getting rid of our couch?"

"We're _selling_ it," Makoto smirked at him like Rin was very simple. "And the tv table."

Rin nodded, it made sense, but... "Where are we gonna sit?"

Makoto half-shrugged, which in his tied-down condition was a damned sexy motion, and then he bounced his dick into Rin's ass. "I guess we'll figure it out."

"You damned well better not sell the bed, then," Rin laughed, moving down to bite Makoto's neck.

Makoto groaned, and his dick was getting harder, which Rin could feel because Makoto was still moving his hips. "I don't think we could find anyone to buy it. We've given this bed a hard run..."

"It's done its job," Rin said affectionately, petting the bed.

Makoto laughed, and Rin loved to make Makoto laugh.

"I hope the baby seal will be ok," Rin said, smiling at Makoto.

"Me, too," Makoto sighed. "We'll grill him some fish in the morning."

"Yup," Rin agreed, and then he licked his lips. "I guess we should get started on the second course, then. I think you're aching to get in me, huh?" Rin pushed his ass against Makoto's dick.

Makoto groaned perfectly in reply.

Rin turned around and put his ass up near Makoto's face. "Why don't you start with an appetizer, then?" he held his ass cheeks open so Makoto had access.

He put his head back and stared at the ceiling and thought about tiles and couches and sick baby seals and grilling fish and Haru until Makoto had him hard and needing to not think about anything at all.

  


* * *

  


Haru took a big bite of fish, and he nodded. "Mm, good."

Makoto smiled and Rin rolled his eyes.

Haru shoved more into his mouth, and then he looked up at his lovers. "Who maff'd this?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Haru," Makoto gently admonished.

"I made it," Rin boasted.

"Really?" Haru looked incredulous.

"I can grill fish! Would you have preferred it if Makoto made it?" Rin challenged.

Haru looked at Makoto sidelong. "Thanks, Rin."

"Hey, I can grill fish now, too," Makoto straightened diffidently. "So, the baby seal is going to be ok?"

Haru looked over at the tank, smiling. "Yeah. He responded to the medicine well, so. The vet says, just keep an eye on her..."

"We were worried about the li'l kid," Rin smiled at Haru, winking.

"Oh, yeah? What did you two do without me last night? Have sex?" Haru shoved in another mouthful.

"No, of course not," Rin shook his head just as Makoto said, "Well, yeah."

Makoto smiled sheepishly at Rin.

"He tie you up?" Haru leaned closer to Makoto, looking concerned.

Makoto flushed. "Yeah. Well, it was..."

"Did he take care of you?" Haru pressed on.

"Yeah," Makoto smiled at Rin, who beamed.

Haru nodded. "All right, but I'm in charge tonight."

"Ooh," Rin smirked. "Interesting." 

Makoto leaned over to wipe off a stray grain of rice from Haru's chin. "You're eating too fast. Don't worry, it's not going anywhere." He put his thumb in his mouth, and ate Haru's chin rice.

Rin and Haru stared at Makoto hungrily.

Rin leaned over to Haru. "He... he sold our couch, you know," Rin stage whispered, swallowing hard.

Haru nodded. "I know. He said we had to. Said we had a buyer so we had to go with it. I plan to sit in his lap."

"So do I," Rin agreed.

"Guys," Makoto pled, shaking his head.

"Nope, he who sells sits on the floor so the he's who didn't sell can relax. It's a rule," Rin declared.

Haru nodded seriously.

Makoto rolled his eyes, and took a bite of rice. "Whatever."

Haru and Rin watched Makoto's throat move as he swallowed.

"So, you're in charge, huh?" Rin asked Haru.

Haru nodded.

Rin grinned.

Makoto started to look worried.

* * *

  



End file.
